


Déjeuner en Paix

by Aurore95



Series: Music is my Muse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Peace, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurore95/pseuds/Aurore95
Summary: Levi enjoys breakfast with his partner.





	Déjeuner en Paix

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Stéphane Eicher's "Déjeuner en Paix" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7cP8jGMtAE)

The pale rays of the winter sun were filtering through the window into the kitchen. The sky was smeared with dark grey clouds and the air was cold. Levi sat at the kitchen table, legs crossed and coffee in hand. The journal was sitting on the chair next to him. Always the same, depressing stories. Bombings in the Middle East. Ice caps melting at the poles. A dictator had died somewhere, leaving a country in utter chaos at the mercy of the military. Bad news from everywhere. He sat there in silence with his coffee, a scowl crossing his face, eyes turned to the window. The clouds looked bitter, as bitter as his views on human kind.

A small shuffling sound brought him back to reality. Entering the kitchen was his lover repressing a yawn, eyes half-closed to block out the morning light. A quick glance at Levi and they let out a little whimper followed by a smile. Levi knew better than to say a thing: all they wanted was a peaceful breakfast. They poured coffee in their favorite mug and sat across Levi at the table, their legs touching his. They looked at the sky too, and a light chuckle escaped their lips. Levi turned his face to them, eyes scanning their expression. Bringing the hot liquid to their lips, another small laughs shot up. They were still looking out the window, avoiding the journal next to them.

“-Do you think it will snow?”

Delicate, sleepy voice erupted, breaking the silence. Levi’s eyes squinted. Sipping his coffee, he only let out a grunt. They laughed again. They were not fazed by the news anymore. Nothing about human nature seemed to surprise them anymore. Levi couldn’t hold that against them, on the contrary. That ability to stay calm when faced with the worst was one of the qualities he found most attractive in them. He let his face relax, taking in the quiet aura surrounding his partner. Their eyes had fallen to the journal, and with a smile they said:

“-Humans are mere animals.”

Looking up at Levi, their eyes glinted, and Levi felt a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. They both drank their coffee in silence; no other mention would be made of the weather or the news. They were having, at last, a peaceful breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This song is ALWAYS on the radio at work, and it got me inspired. It's just a little something with Levi, I was thinking of writing him and his partner fighting, but I like it better like this, the man deserves some peace and quiet!


End file.
